Conventionally, there are known printers adapted for use with elongated media that is wound in a roll form. In the printers of this type, a rolled medium is sequentially unwound from a feed roller and fed in a predetermined transport direction, and a print object is printed on a surface to be printed of the medium. Then, the printing-completed medium is collected by a take-up roller.
In such printers, however, skew such as meandering and/or kinking of the medium may be likely to occur during the transport of the medium, for example. The skew imposes stress on the medium, further developing other issues, such as the medium being lifted and/or failing to be transported with precision, and a poor balance between image qualities on two lateral sides of the surface to be printed. To deal with these issues, printers have been proposed that are equipped with members for holding the roll core of the rolled medium. Such a member is more specifically a medium holder structured to incline the axis of the roll core correspondingly to a difference, if any, between tensions generated on the medium on one axial end side and the other axial end side of the roll core (for example, patent literature 1).